Colors of The Sky
by WingBladeWeaver1357
Summary: Before the rainbow comes the storm. Kusuhara Hikari is a girl who believed that there's happiness at the end of every rainbows. Starting from one end till the other, her world is full of adventures. From childhood to the world of Kings and Clansmen. Will she still find happiness at the end of the rainbow? [summary changed. AU-ish. Takes place before anime. OC]
1. Chapter 1: Brilliant Pink

A/N: after a few months of hiatus, I finally came back :D

School break is finally here, so that means i can type again! But this time it would take longer because of certain reasons

So enough of my rambling and enjoy the story ;)

Before the rainbow comes the storm. Kusuhara Hikari is a girl who believed that there's happiness at the end of every rainbows. Starting from one end till the other, her world is full of adventures. From childhood to the world of Kings and Clansmen. Will she still find happiness at the end of the rainbow? [summary changed. AU-ish. Takes place before anime. OC]

Project © Gora and GoHands

Kusuhara Hikari © Me

mentions of every things in daily life, not mine

* * *

Chapter 1  
Brilliant Pink

* * *

"Do you have your bag?"

"Yup!"

"How about your books?"

"Check!"

"Your pencil case?"

"Check!"

"Pencil?"

"Takeru-niichan!"

"Gomen, Hikari-chan! It's just that this is your first day of school and I want to make sure you got everything!" Kusuhara Takeru said happily, closing his eyes as he claps his hands together. He was the eldest of the two Kusuhara siblings by two years. It was the beginning of a new school year for him and his little sister. The young boy was more excited than his little sister about her first day in elementary school.

On their way to school, Takeru kept on asking about Hikari's school supplies—even to what's inside her pencil case. "Aren't you excited?" he asked with a smile.

Hikari sighed and pouted, "It's just going to be like kindergarten again. No big deal, Nii-chan." she said with a bored tone. She wasn't too excited about going to the first grade. The truth was she didn't know anyone from the same kindergarten as her going to theelementary school she was going to be attending from now on. She didn't want to admit it, but she was scared of not making any new friends in her new school.

Takeru grinned, "Don't worry! You're going to make lots of new friends! I'm sure of it!" he said enthusiastically, pumping his fist up to the air. He knew his little sister all too well.

Hikari pouted, puffing her cheeks out as she crossed her arms. "Hmph! Who says that I'm worried about making new friends? I can make friends!" she refused to let her brother know that she was worried.

"Eh? Who was the one who didn't want to let go of her brother's hand when she was in her first day of kindergarten?" The black-haired boy teased, poking Hikari's cheek a few times. He has a smug grin on his face as he watched his little sister cringe at the memory.

"Th-That was a long time ago!" Hikari defended. Her cheeks were red from embarrassment. She turned her head away from her brother, hiding the blush. She heard her brother snicker. She clicked her tongue in annoyance before grabbing her brother's hand. "Shut up! It's not funny! Argh! Let's just go before we're late!" she shouted loudly, running while pulling her brother along.

"Waaa! Wait up, Hikari-chan!" Takeru whined, struggling to keep up with his little sister.

Takeru—being the eldest—was always the one taking care of his little sister. He looks out for her like a brother should. He always plays with her in the afternoon and takes her out for ice cream after words. A warm and gentle face was always present, greeting everyone around with a smile. He might be a klutz, but he was the perfect brother.

Hikari was the more mischievous and energetic one. She has the energy to play all day long and rarely gets tired after playing a bunch of games with her was considered weird by her classmate in kindergarten because she found playing soccer and mud more entertaining than dolls and tea parties. A happy grin was given to every people who talked to her. She might be a tomboy, but she was the perfect little sister.

Takeru and Hikari were close to each other because of their parents' job. Their mother was a nurse in the hospital, who sometimes took the nightshift. And their father was a businessman. Their parents were busy, but not all the time. Even with their busy schedule, they will always spare their time to play with their children. The family of four was a simple and average family, not rich and not poor, just average. They live in a fair house and in a fair neighborhood, away from the busy streets of Shizume City.

"We made it!" Takeru panted heavily as he placed his hands on his knees for support.

"Of course we made it! We ran!" Hikari replied, pouting at her brother.

Takeru took a few deep breaths, trying to steady his heartbeat and breathing. He smiled soon after and grabbed his sister's hand, dragging her to a large announcement board beside the school gates. "Come on! Let's go check out which class you're in!" he shouted.

His brown eyes scanned over the list of six year olds. He narrowed his eyes at the small printed names, trying to find his sister's name on the piece of paper. "Ah! There's your name!" he exclaim out in surprise at finding his sister's name while Hikari just looked apathetically at her brother enthusiasms. "You're in 1-A! The same class that I used to be in! How cool is that?!" he grinned.

Hikari sighed before closing her eyes at a bright flash. It was a camera's flash. Her blue eyes trailed over to a family of three. A dad, a mom and a daughter, and they all have smiles on their face. A small frown appeared on the brunette's lips, disappointed that her parents couldn't come to the opening ceremony. Takeru watched as a disappointed look came across his little sister's face. He frowned before grinning.

"Hey! Cheer up! Otou-san and Okaa-san said that we're going to celebrate tonight!" The black-haired boy said happily as the brunette kept on frowning, still upset that their parents didn't came because of their jobs. The boy huffed and pinched both of Hikari'scheeks, pulling them. "What's with the frown? This isn't like you. Now smile, please~" he said with a warm smile.

Hikari pouted and pushed her brother's hand away.

"C'mon… where's that smile?"

The brunette suddenly gave a huge fake smile before pouting again.

Takeru laughed, ruffling Hikari's hair, "That's it! Now c'mon! Let's go to your classroom." he said, taking Hikari's small hand into his as the two made their way inside the school building. He happily guided her across the halls, humming to himself while Hikari listened to his hum. She likes listening to his hums. It soothes her anxiety down. They both stopped right in front of a sliding door. "Alright! We're here! Go on and meet your classmates!" he announced, grinning widely.

Hikari only stared at the door, refusing to let go of her brother's hand. She tightened her hold around her brother's hand as if she was afraid of him leaving gazed down. He tilted his head when he saw Hikari's pouting lips and knitted eyebrows with flustered cheeks. He smiled and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't worry, Hikari-chan… It's always hard on the first day, but it'll get better! You'll make lots and lots of friends! And Takeru-niichan will always be by your side!" Takeru reassured, patting Hikari's head gently with a warm smile plastered on his lips. "Eh erm… well, not always… I do have to go to school and stuff, but I'll never leave you! You get the point…right?" he sheepishly laughs, scratching the back of his head.

Big blue orbs stared into his brown ones. "Promise?" she raised her small pinky up.

The black-haired boy nodded his head and raised his pinky up. "Promise." He laced his pinky with hers, sealing the promise. "I'll pick you up after school, okay?" he said.

Hikari nodded her head happily with a huge smile. "Okay! I'll see you later, Takeru-niichan!" she waved her hand goodbye to her brother as he made his way to his class. He waved back with a smile on his face. As soon as Takeru went up the stairs to the second floor, the brunette eagerly turned around. She wasn't afraid anymore. Takeru already promised her that he'll be by her side. "Yosh! I'm gonna make lots and lots of friends to—"

"Ouch!"

"Aw!"

Before she could even finish her sentence, someone ran into her. They both fell to the floor, each rubbing their head in pain. Hikari glared at her attacker, her eyebrows furrowed down and lips set in a frown. It was a boy her age with chestnut-brown hair and hazel-colored eyes. He was rubbing his head while groaning in pain from the impact.

"Oi! Why did you do that for?!" Hikari shouted angrily, revering to the crash.

The boy was startled by her comment, but he immediately snapped out and grew angry as well. "Well excuse me for crashing into you! I'm not the one who was standing in front of the door! Some people are in a hurry you know!" he shouted back, his hands balled up into tight fists.

Hikari huffed, "So sorry for standing in your way,Chibi-chan!" she mocked, arms crossed against her chest.

Pink dusted they boy's cheeks. "Chi-Chibi-chan?! Why you—! Don't call me that, Boke!" he yelled.

"Don't call me a knuckle head, Baka!" Hikari argued, raising her fist.

"Busu!"

"Gaki!"

The two had a stare down, piercing blue eyes against the piercing hazel ones. They both weren't backing down any time soon. The other kids who passed by them cower in fear as they could feel the sparks of hate emitting from the both of them. Growls escaped their throats when the boy grabbed the neckline of Hikari's t-shirt and she did the same by grabbing the boy's hoodie jacket.

Before things got worse, the door slides open.

"What are you two doing?" A friendly voice asked the two kids. The two ignored the voice and continued to glare and growl at each other like lions. A sigh was heard and the two were shoved away from each other. The boy and Hikari finally turned around, only to find a tall figure of a woman in a black blazer over a simple dress. She was the teacher. "What's going on here?" she asked with another sight.

"He started it!" Hikari shouted first, pointing her finger accusingly at the boy.

"Haah?! I started it? You're the one who started it!" The boy accused back, scowling.

Hikari raised her fist threateningly. "Nu-uh!"

The boy did the same. "Uh-huh!"

"Chickpea!"

"Pig!"

The two let out a growl again before turning away with a huff, arms crossed against their chest. How dare the boy call her a pig just because she has her hair in pigtails? He was shorter than her for Pete's sake! She was only telling the truth. He was supposed to accept the fact that she was taller than him.

The teacher sighed again, shaking her head as a small smile appeared. "Can you explain what really happen?"

"He crash into me and called me names!"

"She was standing in front of the door and she called me names too!"

The teacher let a small smile appear on her lips. "Why don't you two shake hands and make up? It was just an accident." she said, crouching down to their eye-level. The two six year olds glance at each other before sharing the same disgusted look. Hikari pouted. Make friends with the one who just called her a Pig and Busu? As if. "Now shake hands and make up." the two kids did as told, but didn't do it full-heartedly. The teacher smiled. "That's better! Now what are your room classes?"

"1-A." The two answered in unison. "Eh?" they both stared at each other before screaming another loud and long 'eh' in unison once more.

The teacher claps her hands together, smiling brightly. "Oh! In that case, I'm your teacher and you can call me Honoka-sensei." she said and stood up. She stepped aside, allowing her two new students to enter her classroom. "Come in and introduce yourselves, I'm sure you two and the others will get along just fine." she finished.

The small girl snorted in return at the word 'get along', earning a snicker from the boy beside her.

"Pig." he faked his cough.

Hikari's blue eyes narrowed as she glared at him. "Chickpea." she coughed back.

The two stood beside each other in front of the class, glaring at one and another as Honoka-sensei went through her speech about introductions and first day of school's activities. "—how about we start with you two?" the two blinked when the question was directed at them.

"Huh?" was the smart reply the two gave.

A few snickers were heard around the room. Honoka-sensei smiled. "Please introduce yourselves. Tell us your name, your likes, your dislike and your hobby." She repeated.

Hikari made an 'O' shaped mouth while nodded her head before grinning like a fool. "My name's Kusuhara Hikari! Nice to meet you all! I like ice cream, ramen, cake, candy, melon bread, salmon, udon—,"

"Pig." The boy cuts in, snickering behind his hand.

"—and everything related to green tea! My dislike… Oh! I hate Chickpea over here!" she pointed her thumb at the boy standing beside her, who blushed as she announced her nickname for him to his classmates. She earned a loud 'Oi' from him, but she chose to ignore it. "My hobby is…playing with my brother!" she finished and the class clapped.

Honoka-sensei nodded her head and turned to stare at the boy.

The boy gulped before straightening up his posture. "M-My name's Yata Misaki—," a snicker was heard from the girl beside him. He shot her a quick glare with flustered cheeks before going back to look at his classmates. "I… I like playing video games. My dislike is… this Pig over here." he said confidently with a smug grin. Their classmates gave another round of snickers. "And my hobby is um… I don't know yet."

"Your hobby is probably like playing dress-up and dolls, ne? Mi~sa~ki." Hikari teased, hands crossed behind her neck, giving Yata a sideway glance.

Yata raised his fist up. "What did you say, Pig?!"

The six year old girl turned her head away from him with her nose up high. "Nothing, nothing," she gave him a mocking grin. "Misaki-chan."

"Why you—!"

It was a good thing Honoka-sensei was there to stopYata from lunging himself at the sharp-tongued crouched down between the two six year olds and separate Yata from Hikari. "Now, now… Hikari-chan didn't mean what she says, right Hikari-chan?" she turned to face the brunette.

"Uh-huh!" Hikari nodded her head happily and Yata clicked his tongue.

Honoka-sensei smiled. "Well then, you both can sit down now." she said and pointed the empty seats Yata and Hikari were going to sit for the rest of the semester. Just in case these two argue again when she wasn't around, she told Yata to sit four seats away from Hikari. "Let's continue with getting to know each other, shall we?" she smiled again and a chorus of 'hai' was heard.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"—my name's Tanaka Nanami. I like playing dolls and—," the voice was suddenly drowned out as Hikari started to doze off. Her head slipped from her hand, almost hitting the desk in the progress. She tried her best to keep her eyes and ears open for her classmates' introductions, but they were just so boring! Her female classmates all agreed on the same thing, play dress up and dolls—which was the complete opposite of her. The boys on the other hand, some were interesting and some…aren't actually interesting.

Her head suddenly slammed onto the desk with a small thud, her hand still above her head. No one seems to notice that she was sleeping, since everybody was busy listening to their classmates'. Honoka-sensei started explaining about what they were going to do and what they were going to have to bring for tomorrow. Hikari didn't even listen to anything.

Yata spared a glance to Hikari with his eyebrows furrowed down and eyes narrowed in anger. He still couldn't forgive her for calling him 'Chickpea'. He saw her head was on the table with her hand above her head. The chestnut-haired boy quickly looked away with a snicker. He looked at his teacher when she claps her hands together.

"I hope we'll all get along!" Honoka-sensei chirped happily, clasping her hands together. Everyone had smiles across their faces, eager to start the year.

Yata only stared apathetically. It was probably going to be a boring year like kindergarten. He didn't have a lot of friends due to his brash and rebellious behavior. He got a lot of time outs because he kicked a ball a little too hard and the ball hit his classmate square on the face. He clicked his tongue at the memory. That boy was a real crybaby. It wasn't like it was going to leave a scar or anything.

"Alright! We're going to have a tour of the school now! Please follow me!" Honoka-sensei exclaimed happily, snapping Yata from his thoughts. The chairs screeched as his classmates began to follow the older woman.

The classroom was almost empty when Yata was about to exit the classroom. His hazel eyes narrowed at the sight of a brunette sleeping on her desk. He looked away, huffing as he remembering today's earlier events. However, he couldn't bring himself to step a foot out of the classroom as guilt formed inside his stomach. His hands were crossed behind his neck as he debated whether he should wake his enemy up or not. A heavy sigh escaped his lips when he remembered that his mother told him to always be nice to girls.

The chestnut-haired boy walked to the brunette's desk at the far back of the classroom. An uneasy frown was seen on his lips as his face went red. He stopped right in front of Hikari's desk and reached his hand out, hesitating for a moment.

Yata took a deep breath. "Oi! Pig! Wake up!" he slapped the back of Hikari's head lightly. Slowly Hikari lifted her head up, resting her chin on the desk as she stared at Yata blankly. Yata blushed and glared at the lazy girl. "D-Don't look at me with that idiotic face, Baka!" he shouted.

Hikari puffed her cheeks out, closing her eyes. "Shut up, Chickpea..." she lazily said, waving the boy off. "It's not like you don't have a stupid face too." she grumbles.

Yata took a step back and clenched his hands. "What's your problem?!" he yelled demandingly.

Hikari glared at her noisy classmate and stood up, glancing around. Seeing that everyone left, she jump off her chair and placed her hands on her hips as Yata kept on glaring at her. "Nothing, Chickpea! I just don't like a boy who likes calling girls a Pig." She struck her tongue out.

Yata's glare hardened. "You? A girl? As if! You're more like a guy than a girl!" he shouted.

Hikari growled and raised her fist up. "You're one to talk, Misaki-chan!" she retorts with red cheeks.

They pressed their foreheads against each other as they have a glaring contest.

"A—Ano… Ya-Yata-san… Ku-Kusu-Kusuhara-san…" A small voice interrupts their glaring contest. Both heads turn to the source and it 'eep'ed. There was something black peeking out of the door as small hands were placed on the door frame. The two brunettes stared at the black thing with blinking eyes. Yata still had his eyebrows furrowed down while Hikari kept a curious look. The head peeked out, reviling a black-haired boy. Shirogawa Takumi, the shy boy who sat in front of Yata. "Ho-Honoka-sensei a-asked me to co-come and ge-get you two…" he spoke quietly.

Hikari nodded her head, "Thanks. Takumi, right?" she asked the boy as she stood in front of him with a carefree grin. The shy boy blushed and gave a small nod. She smiled at him and turned him around, pushing him gently and urging him to leave Yata behind. "Let's go, Takumi." She said.

Yata blinked and raised his fist. "Oi! Why are you acting all nice all of the sudden?!" he shouted.

Hikari stopped and stuck her tongue out at him. "It's because you're rude and he's nice, Chickpea!"

The chestnut-haired boy's cheeks flustered a bright crimson color. "PIG!" he screamed to the top of his lungs, to which Hikari ignored.

Since that they, their little argument turns to a competition. In each subject and activity, they would compete on which one of them is better. Their classmates already knew of Yata and Hikari's rivalry and they let them be. They tried stopping them from fighting, but gave up after the sixth try. It was a usual thing for them to hear Yata and Hikari's mocks every day.

A month has passed and their arguments continue, behind the teacher's back of course.

"Alright class! Draw your friend across from you and remember to smile!" Honoka-sensei announced, walking around the classroom to inspect her students' drawings.

Apparently, Hikari was paired up with the person she hates the most. She looked up from her paper, glaring at Yata with a pout. Her hand kept on scribbling to draw Yata's face. Yata also looked up, glaring at Hikari with the same frown.

"Cih! Stop frowning!" Yata half shouted-half whispered.

"You stop frowning!" Hikari argued back. Her eyes caught how big Yata was drawing her nose. Her left eye twitched in annoyance as she pouted. "My nose's not that big!"

Yata looked up. "Oh yeah? Looks big to me, like a pig." He snickered. The brunette huffed as she started to scribble on her paper, changing her previous drawing. Yata raised an eyebrow before glancing over to Hikari's paper. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped wide open. He was speechless. She was drawing him with a big head and a small body in a dress… In a freaking pink dress and a tiara! "Oi! Who are you drawing?! Me or someone else?!"

Hikari glared. "You of course, Princess Chickpea!"

Yata growled and began to re-draw what he drew. He changed everything, turning the picture of the girl sitting in front of him in a mix hybrid of a human and a pig. He finished his drawing and puffed his chest out in pride, crossing his arms over it. Hikari looked over and her eye twitched. She quickly added some more girly features and chickpeas around her drawing. Yata cracked open an eyelid when Hikari was finished. His head hovers above the piece of paper and growled. They both suddenly pressed their foreheads together, glaring.

"I don't look like that!" Yata complained.

"I don't look like that either!" Hikari snapped back.

Honoka-sensei suddenly appeared beside their table. She picked up the two drawings and let out a loud sigh. She tweaked Yata's and Hikari's ear, pulling them apart. Both six year olds gave out a yelp of pain. "This has gone far enough. You two need to stop this." she said, shaking her head in disappointment. The two looked away, pouting and ducking their head in shame. The blonde woman sighed yet again. "Now go outside and think about what you two have done." She ordered.

The two grumbled something under their breath before they complied. Hikari was out first followed by a sluggish Yata. The two stood in the halls waiting for their time out to be over. Hikari leaned against the wall, staring out of the large window across from them. The leaves rustled against each other as the wind went by, blowing the fallen leaves away. She sighed and shifted her weight onto her right leg, not noticing that something fell out from her pocket.

Yata noticed something fell out of Hikari's pocket. He bends down and took it from the floor, examining it. His eyes widened in surprise. "EH?! No way!" he suddenly shouted, making Hikari jump.

"What the—oi! What are you shouting about?!" Hikari closed her ears with her hands and glared at the chestnut-haired boy. Something was shoved to her face. Her eyes crossed for a moment before she took a step back to examine the object more clearly. "He-Hey!That's mine!" she snatched back the item when she realized that it was hers.

Yata remained impressed. "No way! You like Kamen Rider too?!" he asked.

Hikari blinked. "Ye-yeah? Why ask, Chickpea?" she placed her hands on her hips after she securely shoved her Kamen Rider handkerchief inside her pocket. She went back to her usual tough demeanor. She saw the look Yata was giving. "What's the matter with girls like watching Kamen Rider?!" she looked away, cheeks red in embarrassment.

Yata blinked, "Not-Nothing… I think it's cool." He admitted, scratching the back of his head—completely forgetting the fact that they are rivals. "I just thought all girls would prefer Hello Kitty o-or Barbies! No of-offence if you like them—I ju-just found them girly!" he said embarrassingly.

"I think so too."

"S-Sorry! Huh? Wait—what?" Yata blinked a few times and stared at Hikari as if she grew two heads.

Hikari shrugged and crossed her arms. "I just don't like anything girly. I like action figures better like KamenRider o-or Ultraman…I-I'm not saying that anything girly is bad or anything…" She paused for a moment to see Yata's expression. "…Did you know that there's going to be a new Kamen Rider?" she asked, changing the topic.

An excited expression came across Yata's face. "Yeah! I heard that it was going to be named Kamen RiderKuuga!"

"I know! I can't wait for the series to come out next year!" Hikari exclaimed, her eyes glinting.

"Who's your favorite Kamen Rider so far?"

"Kamen Rider Black!"

"Me too!"

"Did you remember the time when he turns to Kamen Rider RX?!"

"Of course!_ 'I am the child of the sun! Kamen Rider Black! RX!'_"

After Hikari posed herself as Kamen Rider Black RX, they both started to laugh. Yata grinned for the first time at Hikari. She really wasn't that bad when he get to know her. Turns out, she has the same interest as him. "You're actually not bad, Pig!" he laughs.

Hikari grinned goofily. "You too!"

"How about we start over?" Yata suggested and Hikari nodded happily. The chestnut-haired boy grinned and stretched his right hand out. "Nice to meet you, my name's Yata Misaki!" He introduced.

The brunette grabbed his hand and shook it. "I'm Kusuhara Hikari, but just call me Hikari." She smiled happily, happy that she has a friend who she can call asa best friend.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
~3 years later~

"Oi! Hikari-chan! Takeru!" a loud child-like voice shouted to two siblings waiting by the gates of his house. The chestnut-haired boy push opened the gates with a creak and grinned sheepishly at the two siblings. "Sorry for making you two wait…" he said, scratching the back of his head.

Hikari huffed and crossed her arms. "I'll forgive you if you buy me some melon bread!" she pointed her finger at Yata's face, making him cross his eyes to look at the finger. She grinned smugly at Yata's flustered face, he tried spluttering out words but none came. "Great! There's a new bakery that just open up two blocks away and I heard their melon bread is the best in town!" she grinned as she began to walk away.

"Maa Hikari-chan… Stop robbing Misaki-kun's wallet. You already rob his last week's entire allowance on ice cream and arcade tokens the last time you two went out." Takeru laughed as he walked alongside his sister.

"It's his fault he kept losing in Tekken. Not mine."

It has been three years since Yata and Hikari became best friends. The two grew closer in three long years. They were always seen playing or walking home together. Hikari often visits Yata's house, either coming there to play or do homework. Sometimes, she andYata even babysit Minoru—Yata's three year old brother—when Yata's mother goes out for a quick grocery shopping.

Yata finally snapped out of it. He glanced around and spotted his friends were already a few feet away from him. "Oi! You both are being mean to me!" he shouted, running to catch up. He caught up with Hikari and slung his arm over her shoulder. She almost tripped, but regained her balance back after a second of adjusting to the extra weight. "How could you be so mean to your own best friend, Hikari-chan?!" he whined.

Hikari laughed, "Eh? Really?" Her voice was dripped with sarcasm. "But you still stick around me anyway, right best friend? Or should I change into a girly girl instead and talk about dresses and lip-gloss instead?" she tapped her chin a few times, thinking of considering the change.

"EH?" Takeru and Yata exclaimed in unison, but Takeru's was an 'eh' of excitement while Yata's was an 'eh' of horror.

Takeru grabbed Hikari's hands and his eyes gleamed brightly. "You should! You should definitely do it! You need more girl friends and wear more skirts! You need to be more girly! And then I would actually feel like having a cute little sister!" he sighed dreamily, clasping his hands together.

"WHAT?!" Yata screamed in pure horror and then turned to face his best friend. He stared at her with a glare and grabbed her shoulders, making the brunette sweat-drop. "Don't you ever change! I like you just the way you are! Girly Hikari is the worst! Boyish Hikari is better!" he yelled.

Hikari blinked before bursting out in laughter, tears gathering in the corner of her eyes. She clutched her sides as she continued to laugh. "Hahaha! I was just joking, Misaki! I can't believe you actually take that seriously!" she slapped her knee, continuing to laugh like a hyena. "Sorry bro, but I ain't ever gonna change!" she wiped her nose with her thumb, grinning.

Takeru sag his shoulders down for a moment before smiling. "Well… who knows? Maybe when you're interested in boys and in high-school, you might change." He shrugged.

"Ew! Takeru-niichan! Since when did you act so gross?" Hikari scrunched her nose up and gave her brother a disgusted look.

Yata nodded his head, "Yeah, who would be interested in this pig?" he joked, snickering as Hikari began to yell for him to quit calling her that.

The black-haired boy tilted his head slightly, staring at his sister and Yata. A grin made its way up to his lips. He sneakily went to their backs and wrapped an arm around them, his right arm around Hikari as his left arm went around Yata. "Who knows? Maybe you two might end up together~" he sung.

Yata and Hikari stood still and their face showed utter disgust and disapproval, "WE'RE JUST BEST FRIENDS!" They both screamed in unison, earning a laugh from the eldest in the group.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Ne, ne, Hikari-chan! Have you heard?" a classmate of her asked.

"Heard what?" Hikari asked back, sitting sideways to face her female classmates. She was in class 4-3 while Yata was in 4-1. She was disappointed when she and Yata weren't classmates anymore, but they always meet up together at breaks. She didn't have any close friends in class 4-3. They were just what she called regular friends. "Why are all of you excited anyway?" she asked again, raising an eyebrow.

Kawaguchi Mia, a girl with long black hair smiled. "There's going to be a new student! I'm sure it's a boy!" she squealed.

Hikari's left eye twitched. "Hah? That's what you guys are excited about? Cih! That's boring." she said, twisting in her seat to face the black board. They were all getting worked up by just one boy—who might not be a boy. It was a fifty to fifty chance. "And since when did you guys started to like guys? I thought they have cooties and sweat a lot." she said, resting her chin on her palm.

"Like Misaki-kun isn't?" Mia wiggled her eyebrow at Hikari with a teasing smile. Hikari simply rolled her eyes and averted them to look outside the window. "Aw c'mon Hikari-chan! Admit it! You like Misaki-kun~!" she poked the girl's cheek a few times.

Hikari closed her eyes and huffed. "We're just best friends, nothing more and nothing less." Honestly, the topics about boys are annoying for her.

"Eeeehhh? But you two have been friends since the first grade, right?" Mia began and Hikari nodded her head unsurely, not sure where this conversation was going. She just wanted Mia to drop the topic and leave her at peace. "And you know how Misaki-kun acts to girls other than you, right? He's like a stuttering mess!" she finished with a grin, hands on her hips.

"So what?" she casually asked and the girls around her giggled.

Hikari leaned back against her seat and sighed. Other than her, Yata acts like a stuttering idiot in front of every girl he meets. Maybe it was because he saw her as a boy instead of a girl, but she didn't mind that. Yatawas fun to be around with and he's pretty awesome with the skateboard—a thing that she wished she was good at. The sound of the door being slide open broke her thoughts. She looked up to see her teacher, Takamiya-sensei.

"Everyone, please sit down." The young woman said and every student went back to their seats, the girls on the edges of their seats—excited to meet the new student. Hikari stared at the teacher with a bored and lazy gaze. "There's a new student who will be joining us from today on. I hope you all will treat him well." she smiled and turned to face the open door. "Please come inside, Fushimi-san."

A few feminine gasps were heard as a small boy entered the room. He was the new student. He stood right in front of the class, back straight and eyes fixed on his new classmates. Hikari was looking out the window when the new student comes in. She then heard gasps and slightly turned her head so she could see the new student as well. The boy has messy dark blue hair with a pair of blue eyes behind thick blackframed glasses. He had a straight expression, causing the girls in her class to swoon.

"Everyone, this is Fushimi Saruhiko-san." Takamiya-sensei introduced and Fushimi did a small bow. His blue eyes scanned his peers, finding that almost every girl's eyes were on him. He looked to the back and spotted a girl who was just staring at him with an equal bored look. She caught him staring back and she looked away to stare at the window. "Kusuhara-san, can you please stand up?"

"Hah? Why? What for Takamiya-sensei?" Hikari replied with a confused and surprised look.

Almost the whole student in class laughed at her respond. Takamiya-sensei let out a giggle before answering. "Kusuhara-san, you're the class rep. You'll have to give Fushimi-san a tour of the school and help him in any way you can." she said.

"Eeeeehhh?" Hikari complained, standing up with her hands on the table. "Can I just tell someone else to do it for me?" she drawled out lazily.

"Kusuhara Hikari!" Takamiya-sensei raised her voice a little, hands on her hips. The brunette flinched and stared at her teacher with a slightly scared look. The black-haired woman sighed before continuing, "You can show Fushimi-san around the school during break times. Now Fushimi-san, you can sit next to Kusuhara-san."

Fushimi nodded his head and made his way towards the empty seat at the back. He got a few short introductions from the classmate he passed, but he only replied with a simple nod. He ignored the stares he was receiving when he finally arrived at the empty seat. The dark-blue-haired boy quietly sat down and crossed his arms on his desk.

"Hey," A voice called him from his left. He slightly turned his head to the source, staring at her behind thick framed glasses. It was the lazy class rep. She has long brown hair tied in a side-ponytail with blue eyes. Her eyebrows were furrowed down as if she was angry with him. "The name's Kusuhara Hikari… the _class rep_. Nice to meet you." she said quietly in a whisper, sighing out 'the class rep'.

Fushimi stared at the girl and nodded his head. "Fushimi Saruhiko." he said lowly.

"Kusuhara-san?"

"H-Hai!" Hikari suddenly stood up, snapping her head up to face the teacher.

Takamiya-sensei smiled. "Can you please share your books with Fushimi-san? Since it's his first day here, he won't be getting them until tomorrow." she said.

Hikari slowly nodded her head and glanced at Fushimi before sighing. She pushed her desk closer to the boy and sat down. Takamiya-sensei began the class with history, the subject the brunette thought was the most boring subject in the world. She grabbed her book slowly from her red-colored bag and nervously opened her book. Fushimi raised an eyebrow and finally Hikari placed the book on the middle of their desk with shame. The reason she hated sharing books was that her books were filled with…doodles.

Fushimi stared at the doodles with raised eyebrows. He turned his head to face the girl sitting next to him and then back to the book. Hikari noticed his stared and huffed. "Don't judge me. I was bored." she said in her defense.

Fushimi blinked. The young boy kept on sparring glances to the brunette who thought that she has enough listening to Takamiya-sensei's lesson on history. She grabbed another book and opened it, placing it vertically to cover herself. She rested her head on the desk and turned to Fushimi. She lifted her finger to her lips, telling Fushimi to be quiet.

"What kind of class rep are you?" Fushimi asked in a flat tone.

Hikari flashed him a glare. "The kind that loses in Janken." she shot back, clicking her tongue at the boy. "Now be quiet or we'll both get caught."

In a matter of minutes, she was fast asleep.

The dark-blue-haired boy sighed softly. Just what kind of class rep is she? Sleeping in class, back-talking a teacher, doodling on books and has a feisty attitude. Scratch that. Just what kind of girl is she? Suddenly, he doubts that this was actually a girl. She might actually be a boy with a girl's name and long hair. She wasn't even wearing the slightest feminine outfit.

The bell suddenly rung, signaling that it was recess. The kids began to circle around Fushimi's and Hikari's table, but mostly Fushimi.

"Ne, ne, Saruhiko-kun? What school are you from?"

"When's your birthday?"

"What's your favorite color?"

"What's your favorite food?"

"Do you like it here so far?"

Fushimi shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He hated being questioned like this. Unnoticed to him, Hikari seemed to notice his discomfort from the swarm of the newly made Fushimi Fan Club. She was watching the whole scene with a single eye. She has been awake since the bell rang and she never misses the bell. The class rep let out a soft sigh before pushing herself up.

Hikari stood up, the chair behind her screeching. The sound of her chair screeching caught everyone's attention. The lazy class rep rarely goes out during break time. She only leaves if Yata or her brother comes. "Sorry for bugging you all, but Saruhiko has to come with me, right Saruhiko?" she said to the girls and then turn to the boy.

Fushimi gave a nod. "H-Hai…"

The brunette grabbed the boy's wrist and gave a tug, pulling him with her. He almost tripped, but quickly balanced himself. He inwardly sighed. On one hand, he was glad that Hikari was there to get him out of the situation, but on the other hand…he didn't want a tour around the school. The boy let out a sigh. They both kept on walking through the hall, passing by many classes. Finally, they both stopped on the first floor at the entrance of the building.

"Alright, Saruhiko! This is the entrance! You have to put your shoes inside a getabako and wear theuwagutsu inside the building or else you'll get yelled at by Takamiya-sensei." Hikari explained and pointed to the white indoor slippers inside one of the getabako. She saw the look Fushimi was giving her. It was the 'do-you-think-I-didn't-know-that' look. Her blue eyes glanced down to his shoes and she sheepishly laughed."Ups! Haha! I guess you already know. Sorry Saruhiko… alright then! Moving on!" she quickly changed the subject and grabbed Fushimi's wrist again.

"This is the library."

"Music room."

"The school's store."

"The aula."

"The sport fields and gym."

"Boy's bathroom."

"Any questions, Saruhiko?" Hikari stopped right in front of their classroom. It took most of their time in recess for the school tour. The class rep stared at the slightly taller boy with narrowed eyes. It wasn't that she hated the boy for stealing her recess time, well a little, but it was more because of the sunlight. The lack of emotion from the boy cause her to doubt that he actually remember everything. "Oi, Saruhiko… what's wrong? Do you need to pee or something? The bathroom is just down this hall and to your right."

Fushimi stared at the girl in disbelief. "No." he replied before walking pass the class rep, who let out a heavy and tired sigh. He went inside without another word, but stopped to spare a glance at the irresponsible class rep half way to his seat. He watched as the class rep chatted with someone. He turned his back again and began to walk to his assigned seat. "Thank you for the tour." He said with a flat tone.

"Hmm?" Hikari glanced over her shoulder, thinking that someone was talking to her. Blue eyes scanned the classroom as everyone chatted with their friends, but no one was talking to her. She spotted Fushimi on his seat with a group of girls surrounding his table. She stared at Fushimi for a moment before shaking her head. An emotionless kid like him thanking her? Yeah right.

Yata looked over Hikari's shoulder, raising his eyebrows in curiosity. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Hikari shook her head, a smile forming on her lips. "Nothing, nothing," Yata shrugged his shoulders and crossed his hands behind his head with a casual smile on his lips. "So…about you buying me melon breads…" The chestnut-haired boy visibly cringed at the mention on melon bread. "Don't worry, Misaki! I only want you to buy me a few!" she reassured, patting his shoulder.

Yata sighed, his shoulders sagged. "Yeah… by a few you mean ten." he said and Hikari grinned. He could already feel his wallet getting lighter by the passing second. A thought suddenly popped up in his mind, completely forgetting the fact that he was going to be broke in a few hours. "By the way have you heard that there's going to be a new student?" he asked, grinning.

This time, it was Hikari's turn to sag her shoulders with a heavy breath. "Don't remind me…" she straightened up and shook her head, rubbing her temples stressfully. "I have to give him a tour of the school and share my books with him for today. You know how I hate sharing books with other people I don't know…" she disappointedly said.

Yata smirked. "That's because you doodled on it and slobbered on it while sleeping."

Hikari's cheeks darkened. "Ba-Baka! I don't do that!" she hit his shoulder as her best friend kept on laughing his butt off, clutching his sides. The class rep of 4-3 wrapped her arm around Yata's neck in a headlock, attempting to give a noogie. "Baka! Stop laughing! It's not like I'm the only one who does that!"

"Bwahahahaha! Oh yeah! You're the only one who does that!" Yata laugh uproariously, his laugh echoing in the halls.

Inside 4-3, Hikari's classmates were laughing at how close Yata is to Hikari. The chestnut-haired boy never acts bold and brave around other girls than the lazy class rep herself and vice versa. The brunette acts a little cold and uncaring toward others than the shy boy and her brother, but when it comes to helping her classmates she would try everything to fix the problem despite hating her title as the class rep.

"Those two are close, ne?"

"Uh-huh!"

Fushimi stared at the bickering pair before sighing. This has nothing to do with him.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I'm so tired!" Hikari cried out to the sky, stretching her arms above her head. The chestnut-haired boy next to her could only laugh. He was used to her saying 'I'm so tired' every time they both meet up at the getabakos. It was only the two of them since Takeru has to clean his classroom. The brunette let out a heavy sigh. "If only the new kid wasn't so emo and cool, he wouldn't have gotten into that mess in the first place!" she said out loud.

Yata laughed, "Yeah how did the new kid get caught in a middle of tug of war anyway?" he asked with a snicker. The chestnut-haired boy already knew the whole story, but wanted her to retell it. He took off his uwagutsu, replacing them with his own shoes. As he slips his feet inside his shoes, Hikari leaned against the getabakos with her hands crossed behind her head.

The class rep let out a sigh and pushed herself off of the getabakos. She was rolling her shoulder to ease the tensed muscles. "Maaa! I blame Saruhiko! We were just studying and then a stupid speck of dust just had to get caught in his eye! The girls thought he winked at them and boom! Tug of Saruhiko! Grrrr!" she held her head, trying to forget how she got caught in between with a scowl on her face. "Stop reminding me, Misaki! I want to forget!" she claps her ears shut with her hands.

Yata grinned and ruffled Hikari's hair as the girl huffed childishly. "Don't worry, maybe tomorrow everything would go back to the way things were. This Fushimi guy doesn't have to stick around you for tomorrow, right?" he asked as he finished tying his shoelaces.

Hikari let out another heavy sigh. "Maybe you're right." she said, smiling a little. They both headed out of the room went to the sport fields. They both were thinking of playing a game of one on one on soccer while waiting for Takeru to finish with his cleaning duty. They both stopped when they saw a group of sixth graders playing in the field. "Aw man… I was hoping I could beat you in one on one in soccer today…" she said disappointedly.

"Yeah… let's just go play somewhere else." Yata said, turning on his heels to find a vacant spot. They ones playing in the fields were labeled as the 'bad boys' of the school. They bullied and underestimate anyone who's weaker and smaller than them. The boys also act like total angels in front of the teachers and acts like devils behind their backs. They threatened the ones who wanted to tell on them and Yata, being Yata, picks a fight with his seniors. He got in trouble for that one.

Hikari gave a short nod, turning her backs on the bullies. She stopped and turned back to look when she heard mockeries flying into her ears. Her eyes widened in surprise when she found out who was being bullied. Her grip tightens around the straps of her red backpack.

"Hahahaha! Look at him! He's so pathetic!"

"Hey Four-Eyes! Why are you playing with ants? Do you want to join them?"

"We can so totally make that happen!"

"Quick! Get the shovel! Yusei, grab his arms!"

Fushimi remained silent and poker-faced when the one named Yusei grabbed his arms from behind. He stared up at the 'leader' with a passive look, staring into his eyes with his dull blue eyes. It was blurry. His glasses were knocked out from him when they kicked a ball at his head. He clicked his tongue in annoyance.

His collar was suddenly grabbed, "Oi! Did you just click your tongue at me, Freshmeat?!" he yelled at Fushimi's face. The dark-blue haired boy simply stares at him, making the taller and stronger boy raised his fist, threatening to punch the fourth grader. "We'll see if you're still clicking your tongue at us when I'm done with you." he grinned evilly an evil glint in his and the others' eyes.

Fushimi sighed. This is why he hates everyone. They always try to break his world. Why can't they just leave his world alone and bother someone else's?

"Why don't you idiots go bother someone else?" a rather feminine voice broke Fushimi's thoughts. He narrowed his eyes, trying to focus on the blurry image. It was a girl, he noted. It was the class rep herself standing before him. He mentally clicked his tongue when he figured out who the girl was. Why does she have to be here? Does she want to bother his world too? "Oh that's right! You guys don't have any other friends!" she said with a mocking grin.

"Wh-What?! What did you say?!"

"Eeeeh? Did you guys go deaf? I feel sorry for you guys for being friendless and total idiots…" Hikari shook her head dramatically with a hand on her forehead.

"Do you have a death wish, little girl?!"

"Li-Little?!" Hikari looked offended. "I'll have you know that I'm the fifth tallest girl in my class!" she yelled accusingly before glaring at the bullies. Her eyes became sharp and serious as the silly and childish attitude went aside. "Just because you idiots are taller and are our Senpai, doesn't mean you can go around bullying everyone." She chided with a glare.

Fushimi stared at the class rep in disbelief. Did she really have a death wish? She—a girl who can't even keep up with math and history—was chiding the boys twice her size as if she was their senpai instead. "—didn't you hear me? I said let Saruhiko go before I come over there and whoop your sorry butts off myself!" he lifted his chin up at the mention of his name. He saw her glaring again. "Or else I'll tell on you guys!" she pointed her finger.

"Who would believe a pipsqueak like you?" The leader sneered, his mouth twisted up in a malicious grin.

It was Hikari's turn to smirk. "Because I'm 4-3's Class Rep! Takamiya-sensei would have to believe me! And as proof, Saruhiko can back me up!"

The group of boys seemed to be in thought before scowling. The leader and Yusei released their grip on Fushimi, pushing him to the dirt. "Whatever, c'mon guys let's just leave these two cowards."

They all left without looking back.

Fushimi sat on the ground with his face staring at his shoes. "You alright, Saruhiko?" he heard Hikari asked him in worry. He slightly lifted his chin up to see a blurry image of the class rep, picking up something black from the ground. She wiped the dirt off of the black thing and walked towards him. The brunette handed him something that belonged to him, his glasses. "I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier… Don't worry though. I won't let them bully you again because I'm telling Takamiya-sensei tomorrow right when the class starts. I bet your fan-club will back you up too! They're goo-goo-gaga-gaga over you—hey, what's wrong?" she stopped rambling and stared at him.

Fushimi stared at the girl with a blank look.

Hikari returned the look with raised eyebrows. "What's the matter, Saruhiko?" she asked again, crouching down to his eye-level.

"Hikari-chan! Are you alright?" Yata came running. He was confused and shocked when Hikari wasn't following him. He notices when he found a vacant spot and turned around only to find nothing but air—if his eyes were playing tricks on him, he could've swore he saw blinking black dots took shake of Hikari's figure was present. He quickly ran back to the fields, only to find her crouching in front of a boy their age. "What's the matter with him?" he asked.

"I don't know."

The boy looked away and avoided eye contact, making the class rep sighed. "Don't worry, Saruhiko. If those idiots ever bother you again you can always come to me or Takamiya-sensei or even this Chickpea over here." she reassured, pointing her thumb over her shoulder, revering to Yata. She earned a karate-chop on the head from the boy. "Aw! Okay! Fine, fine, cranky pants!" she yelled at him before turning back to face her classmate. "Or Yata over here."

Yata grinned at Fushimi, "Yo!"

Fushimi remained silent.

An idea struck Hikari's head as she remembered bringing something every day to school. She grabbed her backpack and dug inside looking for the item. It was a piece of strawberry candy—the last piece to be exact and it so happens to be her favorite flavor. She stared at it for a moment before holding her hand out with the pink wrapped candy on her palm.

"You can have it, Saruhiko. Maybe it'll cheer you up. Eating candies always cheer me up when I'm sad or sleepy in class." Hikari smiled.

For the first time in that day, she smiled warmly at him.

The bespectacled boy felt blood rose up to his cheeks. He looked away, hiding the pink cheeks from her. She helped him. She helped him from getting beaten up by the bullies. She backed him up. She protected him. He didn't know why, but somehow…he felt different all of the sudden. It was the emotion he never had. He reached his hand out and grabbed the piece of candy.

"T-Thank you…"

Hikari grinned brightly, giving a thumbs up. "You're welcome!"

Both Yata and Hikari helped Fushimi up, laughing awkwardly.

Hikari really was a good class rep and friend.

Yata was a good friend.

A small smile graced Fushimi's lips.

All those other people have their own world.

He has his own…with her and Yata in his.

* * *

how was it? Good? bad? Please leave a review xD

the Chapter's title 'Brilliant Pink' is from pink, I just add Brilliant to it. Pink not only resemble romance, but it also resemble hope, friendship, and etc... At least that's what I read in the internet

This was written on an iPhone because of some technical difficulties I have with my laptop and the internet. So if there is any mistake, ease let me know and I'll fix if.

Translation: gaki= informal term meaning "brat"

Busu= ugly for girl


	2. Chapter 2: Dull Yellow

A little Lsw spoiler...

I've made a little video for this story ^^ you guys can check it out at my youtube channel 'Michelle Angelica'

K Project © GoRa and GoHands

Kusuhara Hikari © me

* * *

Chapter 2  
Dull Yellow

* * *

A chestnut-haired boy swiftly skated down the road. A grin was plastered on his lips as he skated his way towards his best friend's house. He performed a kickflip when a stray cat blocked his way. The stray cat hissed and puffed its entire body up as the young teen jumped over it. He landed with a thud and continued skating, ignoring the cat's hissing and screeching. A few meters away from his destination, he saw someone wearing the same uniform as him standing in front of the short gates of his best friend's house.

"Yo, Saruhiko!" The chestnut-haired boy—Yata—shouted in greeting. Said boy turned to face him, his expression straight and calm. Yata stopped right in front of Fushimi and stomp his foot on his skateboard, making it flip. He tucked the board under his arm while grinning up at the taller boy. "You're earlier than usual." he said, pushing the short gates open with a creek.

Fushimi nodded his head and they both entered the house without knocking. A loud 'shitsurei shimasu' was directed to the owner of the house by Yata, followed by a much quieter 'shitsurei shimasu' from Fushimi. The two boys took off their shoes and walked further inside the house. They both pass by a kitchen, finding a man and a woman in their late thirties and a teenage boy.

"Good morning, Saruhiko-kun. Misaki-kun." Takeru greeted with a smile.

"Ah, good morning, Misaki-kun, Saruhiko-kun. You two are earlier than usual." The woman smiled, giving them a sideway glance before going back to prepare the bentos. "Hikari-chan is still upstairs." she said to the two and continued, "Honestly, that girl needs to know how to wake up on her own." she said to herself, shaking her head with a sigh.

"Hikari wouldn't be Hikari if she can't wake up on her own." Yata laughed as he and Fushimi placed down their bags beside the sofa before heading up the stopped calling Hikari with a '-chan' since they entered middle school since he thought it was childish to call his best friend—who was now twelve—with a '-chan'.

It was a usual thing for them to come to the Kusuhara household to wake up their sole female friend. After Hikari saved Fushimi from a group of bullies, Fushimi instantly became closer to her and Yata. He started hanging out with them since then on. Eventually Fushimi met both Yata's and Hikari's parents. They were happy that Yata and Hikari found another friend. And now three years and a month later, the three of them are in the first year of Middle School.

Fushimi and Yata stopped in front of a door with a sign that said 'Hikari's room'.The dark-blue-haired boy knocked on the door twice as the chestnut-haired boy stood beside him. There was no reply to his knocking. Slowly, he pushed the handle down and opened the door. He peeked inside and found the curtains were still closed.

The bespectacled boy let out a soft sigh before he fully stepped inside the room. He walked a few feet inside and lifted his chin up to stare at the 'second floor' as Hikari liked to call it. Her room was unique as Fushimi and Yata stated. It has a high ceiling and a window on one side of the ceiling. With a high ceiling, she wanted a high loft bed with a space enough for her to walk around. So it was like an overlook from the second floor. She, Fushimi and Yata either hung out at the lower floor, the 'second floor', or even the roof.

"Ew… when was the last time she cleaned this place up anyway?" Yata asked, looking around the room in slight disgust. Clothes and books were littered around the room. He tip toed towards the curtains, trying not to step on any of Hikari'sstuff. He sweat-dropped when he remembered how messy his room was too, so who was he to judge? The boy finally arrives at the curtains and opened threw them open, letting the warm sunlight illuminate the room. He turned to Fushimi with crossed arms. "Let's wake her up already." he said.

Fushimi nodded before walking up the stairs to the second floor. Hikari was still asleep while holding her favorite portable game console._'She probably stayed up late playing again,' _the boy thought, taking the PSP from her hand, placing it on the small nightstand. "Hikari, wake up. We'll be late for school." he said, shaking her shoulder.

"Cookies and cream!" She happily exclaimed in her sleep, making Fushimi sigh.

"She's not going to wake up like that, Saruhiko. Try something like this," Yata suddenly appeared on the second floor, next to Fushimi. He leaned down a smirk on his lips. "Ne Hikari, if you don't wake up now, Takeru will eat all of your breakfast." he whispered.

"No!" Hikari quickly shot out of bed with a dazed look. She glanced around and her eyes landed on two figures. She blinked a few times before a loud yawn escaped her lips. "What time is it anyway?" she sleepily asked with a yawn.

Yata snickered. "Are you serious? We're going to be late if you don't get ready now, Pig!" he mocked with a grin.

"Late?" Hikari repeated and stayed silent before bursting in panic. "Eeeeh?!" she screamed and literally jumped out of bed. She ran down the mini stairs, not caring if Fushimi and Yata were up in her second floor with an overlook. She dashed around the room, grabbing her uniform before heading straight to the bathroom. As fast as lightning, she took a quick shower, brushed her teeth, and changed to her uniform. She quickly returned to her room to take her bag. "C'mon guys! We'll be late!" she shouted.

Yata burst out laughing as he leaned against the overlook's small railing. "We lied! School's not going to start until eight thirty!" he kept laughing.

"It's still seven thirty." Fushimi added, glancing over his wristwatch.

Hikari stared blankly at her two best friends. "Eh? EEEEHHH?! No way! You guys are mean to me!" she shouted, pointing a finger accusingly at them both as she stomped her foot on her floor, knees apart. She crossed her arms as she watched the two boys walked down the mini stairs, smiles on their faces. She let out a huff and looked away, upset at them.

Fushimi shook his head with a small smile on his lips. "The least you can do is brush your hair. You look like a lion." He commented as he grabbed a hairbrush and started to brush the knots and tangles from her brown locks. Hikari winced in pain and made a face when Fushimi tugged on her hair to get rid of the last knot."Done."

Hikari held her head, still feeling the throbbing pain in her scalp. "Oi! Saruhiko! If you're going to brush my hair, do it gently!" she yelled, turning to face the bespectacled boy.

"Well if you brush your hair daily maybe Saruhiko won't be so hard on you." Yata snickered, wrapping his arm around Hikari's shoulder.

"Put a sock on it, Chickpea." Hikari glared, pointing her finger at the chestnut-haired boy.

A smirk graced Yata's lips as he placed a hand on his chin. "You're always saying that nickname to me. But ironically, I'm actually taller than you now, Hikari." He said, moving his hand from his head to Hikari's head to measure the height difference.

"Ugh! Just you wait! I'll grow taller than any of you! I just haven't hit my grown spurt yet!" Hikari whined childishly, flailing her arms.

Fushimi chuckled at the quarrel, making Yata and Hikari turn their head to face their friend. "If you grow taller than any of us, you'll be a giant." He said, patting Hikari's head lightly.

The brunette blinked before averting her eyes to look at the ceiling as she imagined if she was taller than both Fushimi and Yata. "EH?! I don't want to be that tall!" she shrieked in horror when an image popped inside her head. Fushimi let out another chuckle and Yata laughed. The girl placed a hand on her hip and pointedher finger accusingly at Yata. "Just you wait! I'll be taller than you! By a millimeter! Then we'll see who says the last 'ironically', Misaki-chan!" she declared before laughing.

"Don't call me with a 'chan'!" Yata yelled, his cheeks bright red.

The door suddenly creaked open, reviling her big brother. "Maa, Hikari-chan…Can you please keep it down? I can hear you all the way from down stairs." he said with a smile as he stepped inside the room. He stopped and tilted his head when he saw his sister laughing manically while Yata was yelling at her to stop calling him with a 'chan' and of course, Fushimi was just staring at the two. A chuckle escaped the older teen's lips. "Mou, Hikari-chan, Misaki-kun…You two have to stop screaming. People might think of something…" Takeru sighed out. Te two didn't listen. The black-haired teen let out another sigh. "Saruhiko-kun, do you mind?" he smiled at the bespectacled boy.

Fushimi nodded his head and raised his hands up. "Stop it." he simply said as he karate-chopped the top of Yata's and Hikari's head.

"Sometimes I think that Saruhiko-kun is the only one you two listen to. " Takeru laughed. He earned a good whack to the face by a pillow. The pillow slides down his face and he could only stare at Hikari with a frozen smile who in return smiled in victory. "…and I sometimes think you only prefer to listen to Misaki-kun and Saruhiko-kun instead of me." He said.

Hikari puffed her cheeks out childishly. "That's not true!" she defended with her arms crossed. She ushered her brother out of her room. "Now out! Out! Aren't you late or something?!" she shouted.

"Jeez Hikari-chan, no need to hide your feelings," Takeru sighed before leavingHikari's room, smiling brightly. He ruffled Hikari's hair before walking away. "Well then, see you later, Hikari-chan!" he waved goodbye as he went down the stairs.

The brunette huffed before shaking her head, a smile making its way up to her lips. She, Fushimi and Yata went to the same middle school while Takeru went to a different one since it was his dream to be in Koishikawa Middle School. The reason she entered Himuka Middle School was because of Yata. He actually begged for Fushimi and Hikari to enter the same school as him—to which the two agreed. Besides, it was a regular middle school…which has a lot of Fushimi fan girls. If they throw aside Fushimi's fan girls, they liked it there.

Hikari grabbed her school bag, a karate uniform folded neatly beside it. "Still in that karate class, Hikari?" Yata peered over her shoulder, looking at the neatly folded white uniform. The brunette smiled and nodded her head. The chestnut-haired boy sighed. "When are you going to quit Karate class and hang out with us more? You're already a blue belt and you've been at it for three years already." He whined while his hands were on his hips.

The brunette could only grin. "Baka Misaki! Until I graduate and earn a black belt of course! I have to be strong to protect you two and Takeru-niichan!" she said determinedly, hands balled up into fists and her eyebrows were furrowed down."My only goal is to protect you guys with my awesome karate skills!" she strikes a funny and smug pose, her nose held up high and a hand on her chin.

Yata blushed as Fushimi coughed. "Baka! Since when do we need your protection?! We can take care of ourselves! It should've been the other way around, Baka!" he yelled, hitting Hikari's head to bring her back to reality. "You were the one who always gets into trouble!"

"Eh?! No way! Name one time!" Hikari cradled her head in pain before crossing her arms.

Fushimi cleared his throat, "You 'accidentally' spilled hot tea over a high school student because he didn't want to stop flirting with a couple of girls. Or the time when you 'accidentally' trip a man with your foot because he was being rude to Misaki. Or when you pranked a group of girls because they—," he stopped when a hand slaps over his mouth, preventing him to talk more.

"Okay, Saruhiko! I only said one! Not a billion!" Hikari shouted, slightly glaring at the bespectacled boy with a pout. She took back her hand and puffed her cheeks out childishly, crossing her arms over her chest and she turned her back on both Fushimi and Yata. "I just want to protect you guys!" she said stubbornly.

The dark-blue-haired boy shook his head with a small smile. "Don't push yourself." He said, patting Hikari's head lightly before moving towards the door. He opened the door and waited for Yata and Hikari to go outside. "Let's go." he said. The two looked at each other before shrugging.

It was a normal morning routine for them.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"So which club are you two going to join?" Yata asked his two best friends in a whisper. It's been a month since they've entered middle school and it was time for them to pick an after school activity. Basically, all the existing clubs have to give a presentation of their club to the first-years. "Don't tell me you're going to join the karate club." he deadpanned at his female friend with narrowed eyes.

Hikari clicked her tongue and slapped Yata's head playfully. "Baka! I already have karate classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays! I don't want to spend my whole entire life doing just karate! I want to do what you guys want!" she whispered at her chestnut-haired friend. Sadly, Fushimi was in between them, so she has to lean forward to slap and chide Yata. At her reply Yata blush a little before sticking his tongue out. "Be-Besides…who would wanna be stuck with a sweaty all-male karate team anyway? I rather be with my two best friends than sweaty senpais for three years." She gave a peace sign, grinning at both Fushimi and Yata.

"Y-You're right." Yata nodded his head in agreement. "How about the cooking club?" he suggested.

"You're the only one who's good at cooking, Misaki." Fushimi said calmly, pushing his glasses up.

"The tea ceremony?" Fushimi said, looking at Yata and then to Hikari.

"Psssh! Boring." Hikari answered. "How about the English club?"

"I no English," Yata spoke in English as he posed his arms in an X.

"Right…you suck at English." Hikari hummed, slumping into her seat with a sigh. The trio kept on thinking as the kendo club kept on presenting their activities and did a little spar.

Fushimi closed his eyes. "It can't be helped." He said as he pushed his glasses and Hikari stared at him, waiting for him to continue. "Let's just not join any club activities. It's not mandatory anyway. That way we can spend more time together." He said.

"Uwooo! You're so smart Saruhiko!" Hikari cheered loudly, not realizing she cheered a little too loud. She pumped her fist up in the air, standing up from her seat. The auditorium became silent because of her. She blinked her eyes confusedly, mouth hung open as Fushimi and Yata were trying to pull her down to her seat. All eyes were on her—including the kendo club. "Uh… Go Himuka Middle School! Yay!" her voice dies down as she took her seat quietly, slumping deeper into her seat, covering her face with her right hand.

"Nice job Hikari." Yata's face was flushed red as he covered his them inembarrassment as Fushimi remained calm as if nothing happened.

"Oh shut up, Misaki-chan." Hikari grumbles under her breath, cheeks flushed bright red as well.

A few giggles were heard around the auditorium, embarrassing the brunette even more. She kept on glaring at nothing in particular as the activity continues on with the choir club. The brunette let out a sigh when she heard a couple of girls gossiping about her from the row behind her. She furrowed her eyebrows down, trying to ignore the gossips, but failed to do so. Before she could even react, Fushimi bumped his foot to her own. Blue eyes were averted to glare at the pair of dark blue eyes staring at her through thick-framed glasses.

"What?" Hikari hissed quietly, irritated that the girls still haven't stop gossiping about her appearance.

"Don't mind them." Fushimi said and gave a small smile.

Hikari let out a deep sigh before nodding her head, an annoyed look still plastered on her face. The dark-blue-haired boy silently passed an earbud to her. She blinked at it before taking the earbud and placed it in her left ear. The music began to play when Fushimi placed the other earbud in his right ear. His eyes watched as Hikari calms down just by the beat of the music since she was tapping her foot to the rhythm. He glanced over to Yata, who was having a light nap.

It was as if they were in their own world, away from the others and separated from the world he thinks that wanted to destroy his.

He would do anything to keep it like that forever.

Their small, little world…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Can we take a break? I'm freaking tired!" Hikari whined loudly, laying her head lazily on the chabudai. After school, the trio headed straight to Hikari's house to do homework together. All the way to her house, she kept whining about what happened at the auditorium, blaming it all on Yata—who in return argued back, saying that it was her own fault. Fushimi decided to step out of their little quarrel since he has nothing to do with it—except for the fact that he was the one who originally make Hikari scream out in excitement. "This math thing is killing me! I rather have biology instead!" she whined again, ruffling her hair in frustration.

Yata snickered. "It's only math. It's not like it's going to kill you for real, Hikari." he said while playing with the mechanical pencil between his fingers. He rested his chin on his hand, whose elbow was supported by the table.

Hikari leaned over to look at Yata's work. She narrowed her eyes with a pout. "It's not like I'm the only one who's dying in math." the girl said in a smug tone after she take a look at Yata's math test. Yata blinked before he snatched the paper from the table and shoved it in his school bag. Hikari shook her head at her chestnut-haired friend before turning to the dark-blue-haired boy. She looked at his test paper and sighed. "How can you stand math, Saruhiko? It's hard and boring at the same time." she complained.

Fushimi chuckled. "You hate almost every subject, Hikari." he said.

Hikari shrugged. "True." The brunette suddenly stood up, stretching her arms above her head and arched her back. Hearing a pop was heard, she sighed in relief, hands on her hip. She faced Fushimi and Yata with a smile. "How about some snacks and a game of Jungle?" she suggested.

Yata blinked. "Only you and Saruhiko like playing that game." He sighed out before standing up as well. "I'll get the snacks." he said, walking out the room to head to the kitchen. It was a usual thing for them to ask Yata to make something up for them to eat and since it was so common, Yata reacts on his own without being asked when the word 'snacks' come out.

Hikari nodded. "You know where everything is right?" she half shouted half asked. The girl received a loud 'hai' from her friend. She grinned, turning to face Fushimi. "I'll go get Niichan's laptop. You know my password, right?" she asked him, half way to the door.

Fushimi nodded, opening the bright blue laptop with stickers on it. He typed in 'Melon Bread' to the empty password bar. He clicked enter and a bright circling circle appeared before the home screen replaced the loading circle. He stared at the wallpaper. It was him, Yata and Hikari in their first day of middle school. In the picture, Hikari was standing on Yata's right, giving a bright grin with a peace was grinning and has his arms wrapped around Fushimi's and Hikari's neck, slightly bringing them down. Fushimi on the other hand, only smiled a little. The dark-blue-haired boy smiled at the memory.

"I got Niichan's laptop!" Hikari's voice broke his thoughts. He looked up to see Hikari grinning as she brought the silver-colored laptop to the short-legged table. Fushimi quickly double-clicked the Jungle app icon. Hikari sat beside him, opening the laptop and quickly type in the password. "You can play on my laptop, Saruhiko. I can play on my niichan's. He won't mind." she said, double-clicking the icon.

Fushimi logged in as _Fushimi_ while Hikari logged in as _Player RX_.

"You better watch out, Saruhiko! I'm gonna win this round!" Hikari shouted, cracking her knuckles. Fushimi chuckled in return with a smirk.

Both of them have their hands hover above the keyboard, ready to press the keys needed to solve the messed up rubik. There was a countdown from three and in one, the two twelve-year olds began pressing the needed keys to solve the rubik cube. A minute passed and Hikari was beginning to struggle. Fushimi was way faster and better than her in Jungle. She kept on typing keys, not stopping for a second. She refused to give up and let Fushimi win again! She never win against him.

"No. No. No. No. No." Hikari canted as Fushimi was down to the last color. She hoped the 'no' mantra would work on this time. She gritted her teeth as Fushimi was a step away from winning. "Nooo! Oh come on! Not again!" she screamed out, throwing her head back in disappointment as she grabbed her scalp.

**_Fushimi wins!  
You lose!  
Game over_**

The brunette sighed deeply, laying on the floor with her arms spread out. "Looks like you win again, Saruhiko." The girl laughed sheepishly. Fushimi gave a short nod, smiling at the girl beside him. "Maybe someday I'll win!" she cheered, sitting back up.

"I'm back!" Yata exclaim loudly as he entered the room. He brought back a tray ofthree slices of strawberry cakes with tall-cold-glasses of orange juice. He placed the tray down as he sat on the floor. He watched as Hikari's eyes glittered in the light at the sight of her second favorite snack. He chuckled as the brunette happily ate her cake. "So who win this time?" Yata asked, even though he already knew who won.

"Take a guess." Hikari said with a mouthful of cake.

Yata laughed at Hikari. "It'll take you years of practice to beat Saruhiko! He's like a genius!" he exclaimed while laughing at the irony.

Hikari pouted. "How would you know? You suck at Jungle. It'll take you more than a hundred to master Jungle and defeat Saruhiko, Misaki." She took another spoon of strawberry cake, her eyes closed.

"Don't involve me, please." Fushimi sighed, shaking his head at his friend's childishness.

Yata glared playfully at Hikari before sighing.

The brunette placed the small plate down with a half eaten strawberry cake. "You know… if we ever live together, I want it to be like this. Just the three of us." she randomly said and both boys stared at her. She raised her chin up with a grin. "If we ever live in the same house, Misaki will be the mother!" she happily exclaim.

Yata chocked on his orange juice, almost spilling it out in a spit-take to Fushimi's face. He slammed the glass down onto the table, his face red. "Wh-Why do I have to be the mother?! Is it because of my girly name?!" he demanded.

Hikari crossed her arms. "Nope! It's because you're the only one who can cook!" she said before turning to face Fushimi, who cringed at her. Who was he going to be? The father? The uncle? The grandpa? The family's dog—"And Saruhiko will be the smart son!" she patted Fushimi's shoulder, grinning.

"S-Son?" Fushimi echoed.

"Then what you will you be?" Yata asked with a frown, his cheeks still red. "The little sister or the family's dog?"

"Nope! I'll be the lazy-ass father!" Hikari let out an uproarious laugh.

Yata blinked before laughing. "Hahahaha! Yeah! That totally fits you! You'll be a great lazy-ass dad to Saruhiko! Where did he get his smarts from?" he joked.

Hikari huffed, crossing her arms. "If I'm lazy and not smart, then where did Saruhiko get his smarts from? You? Get real! You got a forty nine on your math test!" she snickered, smirking at Yata.

The chestnut-haired boy quickly gives Hikari a double-knuckle-noogie. He drilled his knuckles to her temples, earning a multiple 'ow' from her. The two childhood friends kept on arguing while on the background, Fushimi was watching in amusement.

"Hikari-chan! I'm back!" Takeru shouted as he opened Hikari's door. He stopped at the doorway and blinked a few times. Yata was still drilling his knuckles on Hikari's temples as they both argue about something pointless. "Eto…what's going on here?" he turned to Fushimi.

"Friendly quarrel."

"O-Oh…"

-x-x-x-x-x-(a month later)-x-x-x-x-x-

"Ah! Kusuhara-san!" Hikari stopped on her tracks, turning around to see her homeroom teacher walking towards her with a girl her age. The brunette stared at the girl behind her teacher. She has brown hair styled in twin tails and held up by the same identical yellow bows. Her skin was pale, matching her light mauve eyes. She was wearing the standard uniform of Himuka Middle School and she has a bright pink bunny backpack strapped on her back. Overall, she seems like a cute and kind girl. "I was just looking for you, Kusuhara-san. It's a good thing that I found you." her sensei smiled.

"H-Hai, sensei." Hikari snapped out of her thoughts and smiled a little at her sensei. She was in a rush to go back to class after a quick trip to the bathroom. She even ran so Fushimi could finish his story about Jungle, but her homeroom teacher caught her before she could reach class. She can't just ditch a teacher. So instead of saying she was in a rush, she just gave a fake smile and listen on to what her homeroom teacher was about to say. "Is there something you need, sensei?" she asked, her left eyes slightly twitching.

The teacher smiled. "Yes there is, Kusuhara-san. I was hoping you could take Oogai-san to class. She will be joining us from today on." She said, directing her hand to the short brunette.

The brunette bowed a ninety degree bow. "I'm Oogai Aya. It's a pleasure to meet you. Please take care of me." she said respectfully and grinned when she stood back straight.

"Ah, no need to be so formal to me, Aya—if I can call you that…" Hikari said, panicking a little. Aya nodded her head and the blue-eyes brunette sighed in relief. She straightened herself up and did the same ninety-degree bow. "I'm Kusuhara Hikari. It's a pleasure to meet you too, Aya. I hope we can get along." She introduced back, smiling a little. "But sensei… shouldn't you or Kobayashi-sensei be the one introducing Aya?"

"Kobayashi-sensei is sick today, so you all have a free period and I have to grade your English test that I have to give back today." The teacher said and claps her hands together. "Alright! I'll leave everything to you, Kusuhara-san. You can all discuss about the next sport festival. Thank you." she thanked as she walked away from the two girls, waving her hand in farewell.

Both Aya and Hikari stared at their homeroom teacher until the bell broke snapped them back to reality. They both exchange looks. "Well, Aya… Let's go to class now, shall we?" Hikari asked.

Aya nodded her head and the two girls began to walk towards 1-3 classroom. They walk in silence, unsure to start a conversation with each other. Hikari was never really good at starting a conversation with girls. She either bore them to sleep with her sport talk or her boring game talk. Either way they just find her extremely boring because she doesn't gossip. Come to think of it, she never had a best girl friend before…

Hikari scratched the back of her head. "Uh… So…" Aya glanced at her with her light mauve eyes, waiting for her to continue. "Where are you from, Aya?" she awkwardly asked.

Aya giggled at Hikari's awkwardness. It was clear that she doesn't really hang around girls too much. "I'm from Okawa."

"HEH?! Are you serious? That's a long way to Shizume City…" Hikari exclaim in disbelief and awe. She was impressed that Aya could stand hours sitting in a plane when she can even stand an hour in a train. It wasn't because she has motion-sickness, but it was because she just hated being squeezed in a crowd where she can't even move or breathe.

Aya smiled. "I'm actually from Shizume City, but I moved away when I was seven because of my otousan's work." Hikari nodded in understanding and the silence came back. The light-mauve eyed girl glanced at the slightly taller girl before looking straight again. "Are you perhaps 1-3's Iinchou?"

Hikari sag her shoulders in disappointment. "…unfortunately, yes… I'm the class' Iinchou."

"No offense, but you don't seem like the type to be the class leader."

"None taken. They just used my weakness in Janken so they won't be class rep and now here I am, stuck at being 1-3's Iinchou for the rest of the school year." Hikari waved her hand lazily as she remembers the day when she became the class' leader. It was a horrible memory. Yata just have to spill out the fact that she suck at Janken. It was her versus Fushimi and another classmate. Unfortunately, as expected, she lost and became 1-3's Iinchou. "Well then Aya… this is 1-3's classroom. Are you ready to meet your classmates? It's a free period, since Kobayashi-sensei is sick. So you have plenty of time to make new friends." She smiled at the girl.

"Thank you so much, Kusuhara-san." Aya bowed her head.

"Call me Hikari, since you let me call you Aya."

When Hikari slide the door open, she was met with a paper plane to the forehead. The paper plane flew down to the floor as the girl tried to control her temper. Her classmates didn't seem to notice the class rep's presences as they kept on talking and playing. The brunette's eye twitched at the sight. It was noisy and crowded. She and Aya quickly went to the teacher's desk, located in the front-middle of the classroom. Her blue eyes scanned the whole room and took a long deep breath. At least, Fushimi and Yata were paying attention to her.

"Sorry Aya… they're always like this whenever the teachers are not around." Hikari sighed and Aya could only giggle nervously. The brunette cleared her throat loudly, making her classmates stare at her curiously. "Everyone! This is Oogai Aya, our new classmate." She introduced.

"I'm Oogai Aya, pleasure to meet you all. Please treat me well." Aya introduces herself again.

A lot of 'nice to meet you' were heard from across the classroom, making Hikari smile and nod. "Alright then! Aya, you can sit anywhere you like." she said andAya nodded before going to find an empty seat. The brunette finally sighed, a hand on her forehead. "Goodness I feel like an old sensei…" Hikari commented on herself, making half of her classmates laugh.

The light-mauve eyed girl took the empty seat right in front of Yata, making the poor boy blush and stutter when she introduces herself to him. Hikari grinned at the sight before her grin disappeared at the look Fushimi was giving to the new student. The brunette could only blink before shaking her head, thinking that she would later ask Fushimi herself.

"Alright, as you know… I don't want to be the class' Iinchou, but because I lost in Janken fair and square, I have too…" A few snickers were heard. "So, let's just get to the point. Since we have about three weeks to prepare about the sport festival,Mirei-sensei wanted us to be prepared. We have about five competitions. I have to pick out which of you is perfect for the type of sport and we also have to have a cheerleading squad which can lead up to the judges giving us extra points for great movements and synchronization. Any volunteers?" she explained straightly to the point.

"No? Well then… First row, tug of war. Second row, relay race. Saruhiko, Misaki, Haru, Kanade, Takeru and Hiroto, you guys will be our soccer team. Akira and Shigure can be backups. From Hinata to Kuji, flag race. Aya, Seiji, Waka and Makoto, you four are in Kibasen. The rest can be in the cheerleading team. Any questions?" Hikari asked and took a needed breath as she finished listing out the names.

Yata stared at Hikari in amazement. She might not like her duty as the class rep, but she was good at it. Despite her forgetfulness at handing reports to Mirai-sensei or her sharp words, she made a pretty good class rep since the fourth grade. She just didn't learn to like her role because of the too much work and because she was too stubborn to listen to Fushimi and Yata.

Takeru raised his hand, "What about you?"

"Me?" Hikari raised an eyebrow, a hand on her chest. She smirked and placed her hands on her hips. "I'm moral support of course! Hahahaha!" she laughed manically as if she was drunk.

Almost everyone sweat dropped at their class rep.

Yata sweat-dropped._ 'Same as always…'_

The brunette coughed, coming back to her senses. "O-Okay… that's all. This is a free period. We'll start practicing tomorrow." she dismissed the short meeting and quickly went back to her seat, which was right beside Aya.

"You're actually pretty good at this, Hikari." Aya said, facing the brunette with a smile.

"Ha ha, wait until you see me slack off and see my grades…" Hikari laughed dryly, scratching the back of her neck with an unsure smile.

Aya laughed, "Are you sure about letting me be in Kibasen? I mean, I just got here today and you barely even know me."

The class rep nodded her head. "It's fine. The girls wanted to be in cheerleading anyway. Trust me, even if I knew them for only three months…they love girly things and Saruhiko over here—ups! No offence if you like girly things." She quickly said, hoping that Aya won't be offended.

"Don't involve me into this Hikari." Fushimi sighed.

Hikari laughed, "Sorry, Saruhiko. Oh yeah! Aya, have you met Fushimi Saruhiko and Yata Misaki?" she asked, directing her hand to Fushimi and then to Yata.

Aya nodded her head with a grin. "Yup! Saruhiko's my cousin."

Yata and Hikari blinked once. Twice. They both suddenly began to observe Fushimi and Aya up close, trying to find the resemblance. Yata blushed furiously when his nose almost touches Aya's. He quickly backed away, apologizing repeatedly. Hikari on the other hand didn't.

"Well… you guys almost have the same dark-colored eyes…" Hikari concluded, a hand on her chin—trying to pull of the Sherlock Holmes look. She turned to face Yata, who was still blushing. "Isn't that right, my dear Watson."

"Wa-Watson?! Since when am I the sidekick?! And since when are you interested in mystery novels?!" Yata quickly went back to his old self.

"Elementary, my dear Watson." Hikari quoted with her chin up high.

Yata smacked the top of Hikari's head. She responded with an 'aw'. "Welcome back to reality."

Aya laughed as Yata and Hikari continue to play Sherlock Holmes. "Yata is close to Hikari, ne Saruhiko?" she turned to face the dark-blue-haired boy.

"Hmm." He simply hummed in respond.

Unknown to the four, a group of girls were watching with jealousy.

* * *

Special thanks to : Twilight Dark Angel, rainrain02 and xoxo-vanilla for adding this story to their favs :D

special thanks to: Honey-Bone, Okitacchi44, SaChan22, Twilight Dark Angel, rainrain02 and xoxo-vanilla for adding this story to their alerts!

Reviews are very appreciated! And please no flames ^^

R &R please


	3. Chapter 3

A lot of drama… I've decided that some of the chapters won't be based of colors.

Guest-chan: I'm not sure about the pairings, for now, it's leave it at friendship, okay dear? :)

Riku Kingdom Hearts: Thank you very much ^^

BlueXRedKnight: awww thank you so much ^^ and thank you for the correction.

K Project © GoRa and GoHands

Kusuhara Hikari © me

* * *

Chapter 3

_Red…_

_Everything was red…_

_Everything was burning red…_

_Everything was _**gone**

* * *

_Splash_

"Cold!" Hikari quickly jolted up into a sitting position when the cold water splashed onto her face. She ran her hand down her face, wiping the excess water off. She glared at her attacker with a frown, brushing her bangs away from her wet face, slicking them back."What was that for, Misaki?" she grumbled.

Of course it was Yata who dared to splash cold water on the lazy class rep. The students of class 1-3 were practicing for the sports festival that was going to be held in two days. Everyone was working hard for the festival, all except the class rep of 1-3. She had slept through the whole stretching exercise, saying an excuse that she needed to save her energy for cheering first, Yata let her sleep, but after missing the first soccer training when he scored a goal, he had enough.

"That's for sleeping! What kind of class rep are you?! You were supposed to be supporting us!" Yata chided like a mother, hands on his hips as he slightly leaned down. The chestnut-haired boy frowned when Hikari only stared at him with blank eyes.

"The kind that loses in Janken—,"

"Psh! Stop using the same excuse! It's getting old."

"I can use the same excuse as much as I want." Hikari said childishly.

Fushimi shook his head, sighing. He was sitting beside the lazy brunette after playing a single round of soccer. "Are you alright though? You were sweating and your cheeks were red." He said as he passed a towel and a bottle of water to the class rep.

Hikari gladly took the towel and bottle. "Thanks, Saruhiko…" she wiped her face and draped the white towel over her head. She turned the plastic screw cap and drank the cold water. She turned to Fushimi with a grin. "I'm fine. It must be the weather… It's super hot!" she whined, fanning herself with her hand.

"Other than yelling at me, you should thank me for cooling you off." Yata said, sitting on Hikari's right with his arms crossed.

"Ha ha, thanks." Hikari laughed dryly, rolling her eyes at her chestnut-haired friend. The brunette leaned her head against the tree trunk, closing her eyes. She reopened her eyes again, staring at the leaves rustling above. The daydream she had was weird. Everything was burning and a second later, everything was gone. Could it possibly mean something? No…it couldn't be. A nightmare, perhaps? Yeah, that's it, a nightmare in daytime. "So…where's Aya?" she asked, tipping the water bottle up.

Yata blushed at the girl's name. He was still a little nervous around Aya. "Sh-She's practicing Kibasen, remember?! You were the one who told her!" he stuttered, snatching away the bottle from Hikari. He drank the rest of the water, making Hikari sigh at him.

"It's been almost three weeks and you still can't get used to Aya, Misaki." Hikari commented, a smirk plastered on her lips, making Yata cringe and blush. The brunette poked Yata's cheek teasingly. "You'll have to get use to her since she's my best girl friend now. So that makes her your best girl friend too! You too, Saruhiko!"

Ever since the day Aya said that she's Fushimi's cousin, Hikari has been close to her. Not just because she's Fushimi's cousin, but because she was cool and she can play Jungle too! After hanging out, Hikari found out that Aya likes feminine outfits while she likes boyish outfits, but even though they both have different sense of style, they became pretty good friends. Yata didn't quite get used to having another female friend. He stuttered whenever Aya came to close to him, but he was trying.

Fushimi stared at Hikari before sighing. "Whatever…" he mumbled.

Hikari grinned, "That's the spirit!" she suddenly stood up, making both Fushimi and Yata look at her. "I'm going to get a drink from the vending machine. You guys want anything?"

"Orange soda would be nice."

"Grape juice with 0% fat, 0,15% sugar and 100% Vitamin C."

Hikari shook her head at Fushimi's choice. "Picky as always, Saruhiko." She smiled as she walked away from the two boys. She covered her eyes as the sunlight went into her eyes. The brunette quickly made her way around the school to where the vending machine was placed at. She stopped for a brief moment to watch her class' kibasen team practicing.

"On the count of three."

"One,"

"Two,"

"Three!"

Aya felt a little nervous when she was lifted off the ground by her three classmates. It has been almost three weeks since she practiced Kibasen with her being the attacker. In her old school, she usually participates as the final runner at a relay race or as one of the team member in a flag race. To her, it was a whole new experience being in Kibasen and as the attacker too. A grin made its way to her lips as she was able to stabilize herself on the boys' hands. She placed one hand on Makoto's shoulder for support as she gave a thumbs up.

The light-mauve eyed girl spotted Hikari not far from where she stood. She gave another thumbs up to her best friend—who in return grinned and gave a thumbs up as well. She watched as Hikari walked away to the school's canteen. A smile appeared on her lips. Hikari was always hungry. Aya almost fell when the three boys decided to move forward without telling her. Finally, she lost her balance and fell on top of the three boys.

"S-Sorry… Are you guys alright?" Aya rubbed her head as she stood up, helping the three boys to stand up.

"Ye-Yeah… No worries. It was our fault for not telling you."

Aya smiled sheepishly. "Let's try again, okay?"

"What's the use? We're going to lose anyway with you playing as the attacker."

Aya's eyes widened. She turned around to spot a group of girls in cheerleading outfits not far from her. Her heart ached when she saw the look in their eyes. It was jealousy and hatred. But why? She didn't do anything wrong to them…so why did they have those looks in their eyes? It almost seems like they really hate her entire existence. She gripped the hem of her sweat-jacket, eyebrows furrowed down and shoulders tensed up. She hates this kind of treatment.

"Why don't you go start practicing your cheer instead of mocking someone who's practicing? At least she's trying, so back off." A voice said, making Aya turn to the person with wide eyes. It was the class rep, holding a few drinks in her arms. Her expression was serious and sharp as if she was the discipline teacher. The brunette glared and the group of girls quickly backed off, continuing to what they were doing before. She turned to Aya with a smile, her entire expression changing from sharp and serious to friendly and cheerful. "Great job guys! How about you all take a break?"

Makoto, Seiji, and Waka nodded their head and walked away to their friends.

"How about you take a break too, Aya? Saruhiko and Yata are waiting for their drinks and I apparently bought an extra." The brunette grinned, gently waving an extra soda-can at Aya's direction.

Aya laughed, taking the soda can from the brunette."Thanks, Hikari." she said as the two girls walked towards the tree where Fushimi and Yata were sitting at. Yata blushed and began to stutter when he saw Aya sitting beside him. "Hope you don't mind, Misaki." she smiled, opening the lid to take a sip.

The chestnut-haired boy shook his head. "No-Nope! Not at all!" Hikari rolled her eyes at him before tossing his orange soda—which he caught easily. He quickly opened the lid and jugged down the frizzy liquid.

Hikari tossed Fushimi a boxed grape juice. "Sorry Saruhiko… All they have was 1% fat…and other things." she said, sitting down beside him. She plucked in the white straw on her strawberry milk and began to take long sips. She tucked in her hand into her sweat jacket's pocket and took it back out when her finger touched something pointy. She pulled out the pink envelope with a sigh.

Aya appeared to Hikari's left. "Eh?! Who's it from?!"

Hikari turned to face her. "It's from Hirokawa Sakura-senpai, class 3-1."

"NO WAY! Someone gave you a love letter?! And an older girl to add up!" Yata suddenly appeared beside the brunette, staring at the pink envelope with a surprised look. The brunette eyed him with the stink eye. "What? Why are you looking at me like that? No wonder you got a love letter from a girl. You're muy muy macho." he asked giving Hikari the stink eye as well.

"You Idiot! It's not for me!" Hikari shouted, smacking Yata's head. "It's for Saruhiko, Genius!" she yelled again at Yata before giving the love letter to the bespectacled boy.

Fushimi stared at the pink envelope with hearts. "Not interested." He said, turning his head away as he took a sip from his grape juice.

"Eh?!" Yata, Aya and Hikari exclaimed in surprise. "You have to at least read it, meet her and say no! You can't just say you're not interested, Saruhiko!" Yata shouted. The chestnut-haired boy snatched the letter from Hikari's hand and shoved it right in front of Fushimi's face. "You can't break a girl's heart, Baka Saru!" he frowned, glaring at his friend.

Fushimi sighed, "Then why don't you do it for me?"Yata twitched and backed away as the black-haired boy stared into his eyes. He pushed his glasses up into the right place flashing a smirk at Yata. "You seemed to know a lot about this kind of things. So you go meet her and tell her that I'm not interested."

"I-I-I-I…" Yata stuttered, making Hikari and Aya snickered. He turned to the two girls who immediately turned away, whistling innocently. The chestnut-haired boy pointed his finger at the whistling class rep, glaring at her with a blush. "Grrr! This is your fault! You go meet her!" he shoved the envelope to Hikari.

"Me?! Don't involve me into this kind of things! I'm the messenger, not the writer or the receiver!" Hikari yelled, shoving the envelope back to Yata. "Aya! You give this to her!" she turned to face the light-mauve eyed girl who was snickering.

"Eh? Why me?! I don't even know Hirokawa-senpai!" Aya stopped snickering and she complained. "Let's settle this in a game of Janken!"

"Gah! No! Why Janken?! You know that I suck at it!" Hikari yelled out in frustration. Both Yata and Aya gave a teasing look, saying that she was too chickened out to play Janken. The class rep held her breath, trying to calm down as she was also trying to block out Yata'sand Aya's teases. She finally had enough. The brunette hooked her arm around the loop of Fushimi's left arm, dragging him along. "FINE! But Saruhiko has to play too since this is his problem!" she shouted.

Fushimi sighed but raised his hand. The four sat in a circle, their fists raised up to the same level. In the count of three, the four best friends showed what they pick. Both Yata and Aya picked paper while Fushimi and Hikari picked rock. The two high-fived each other as it was only Fushimi and Hikari left. The brunette stared at Fushimi with a determined stare. She was determined to win from him! Just once! Just once would be good!

"No way! Hikari wins! That's unbelievable!" Yata exclaimed, breaking Hikari's thoughts. She stared at her hand and he was right. Hikari picked rock while Fushimi picked scissors. A big goofy grin appeared on her face. Finally! She has won her first victory in Janken! She stared at Fushimi with big sparkling eyes. Fushimi only let out a soft sigh as he patted the girl's head. "Tough luck Saruhiko… I hear that Hirokawa-senpai doesn't take no for an answer." The chestnut-haired boy patted Fushimi's shoulder.

"Good luck, Saruhiko!" Aya cheered.

The bespectacled boy sighed and sticks the pink envelope on Hikari's forehead, covering her eyes. "Read it to me." he said.

Hikari sticks her nose up. "Since I won, I would read it to you not because you order me to." She said, making the three sighed at her childishness. The brunette ripped open the envelope and took out the pink paper tucked inside, the smell of heavy perfume went into their nostrils and they cringed at the strong scent of sweets. The girl made a disgusted face, coughing a few times before inhaling the fresh air. She cleared her throat.

"Dear Saruhiko-kun,

I like you ever since I lay my eyes on you  
I've been watching you ever since  
We've met before, remember?  
At the hallway when you were walking back from the canteen.  
I await your answer in the school's roof at 4 in the afternoon

Hirokawa Sakura, your future girlfriend."

There was a moment of silence. "W-Well… at least you-you already know her, right Saruhiko?" Aya asked a weary smile on her lips. "And at least she's pretty." Hikari added, her left eye twitching.

Yata coughed into his fist. "Well, Saruhiko… You better tell her your answer. It's almost four." He said awkwardly, glancing over to his watch.

Fushimi let out a tired sigh before standing up. "Ah! Hold on! I'll come with you to make sure you don't bail out!" Hikari shouted as she stood up and quickly finish her drink, following the boy from behind. She turned to face Yata and Aya, grinning happily. "We'll be back later!"

"Hai! Tell us the whole detail, 'kay?" Aya yelled back.

Hikari nodded her head before picking up her speed to catch up with Fushimi. She walked beside the boy as they reached the stairs. The brunette glanced over to Fushimi, shaking her head with a smile. He always gets love letters from either his classmates or other female students in the school, senpais or not. He ignored them all, throwing it away or just let the letters stack up until the janitor cleans them up. But his fans never give up. This was actually the first time he wanted to meet a girl, even though the answer is clear that he want to decline.

Fushimi sighed. Why did he agree to do this? He didn't want to meet his senpai. He didn't want to date anyone. He only wanted to stay under the tree, hanging out withYata, Hikari and Aya. So why was he walking up the stairs to the roof to meet Hirokawa Sakura? Right, his friends wanted him to.

"Ne, Saruhiko." A voice broke his thoughts. He turned his gaze from the stairs to the girl walking beside him. He waited for her to continue. Instead he received a bright grin. "Thanks."

"Hah?"

Hikari laughed, "Don't give me that look! It's for earlier, Baka Saru! You faked it didn't you? I know you used paper instead of scissor. I didn't focus enough and didn't have the time to change from a rock and you knew! You don't lose, you never lose! Ever!" she exclaimed.

Fushimi chuckled. "So you knew."

"Uh-huh! But next time, don't do that, okay?" They both eventually arrived at the door that leads to the school's roof. "I'll wait here." Hikari said as she leaned against the wall.

Fushimi nodded. "This won't take long."

"Try not to break her heart."

Fushimi didn't reply to that. He was already through the door, leaving the door open for Hikari to listen. He clicked his tongue when the wind blew his hair, making his long bangs slap his face numerous times. He ran his fingers through his hair, brushing his bangs away from his eyes. A figure stood right in front of him, a female figure. She has long silky black hair and violet eyes, a soft smile plastered on her pink plump lips. Her hands were cutely folded in front of her. He let out a heavy sigh. She must be the Hirokawa Sakura.

"Saruhiko-kun," Sakura giggled and Fushimi nodded in greeting, an apathetic look on his face. "So can I hear your answer?"

The black-haired boy sighed. "No."

"Eh?"

"No. I'm not interested."

Hikari sweat dropped._'Way to break her heart, Saruhiko…'_she sighed before continuing to listen.

"Tsk, stop crying would you?" Fushimi clicked his tongue, annoyed. A scowl appeared on his face as the girl kept on crying. He turned around on his heels, walking away from the girl. He was met with Hikari peeking out of the door, staring at him with a deadpan look that says 'say-sorry-to-her-or-else'. The black-haired boy shook his head, making the brunette come out of her hiding place. She walked past Fushimi to aid the crying girl. "O-Oi! What are you—!"

Hikari patted her senpai's back comfortingly. "It's okay, Hirokawa-senpai! It's just that Saruhiko isn't looking for a relationship now…" she tried to cheer her sad senpai up.

"B-But…" Tears were spilling out of her violet eyes. Hikari gave a reassuring grin.

Fushimi could only roll his eyes. "Hikari, leave her alone already." he said coldly as he folded his arms over his chest. He got a cold look from Hikari in return. The bespectacled boy could only sigh as his best friend won't listen to his words. He decided to do something else. "She's faking it. Leave her already."

"Baka Saru! Why are you being so mean to her—!" Hikari's eyes widened when she was shoved away by Hirokawa. Fushimi caught the brunette in time before she face-planted to the floor. The two freshmen stared at their senpai—Fushimi glaring and Hikari staring with confused eyes. "Sen…pai?"

"Why? Is it because of her?!" Hirokawa marched up to Fushimi, glaring at him through watery eyes. She flashed a glare to Hikari who only stared back. "Tell me!"

Fushimi clicked his tongue as he pushed Hikari behind him. "That's none of your business." He said, turning around while dragging Hikari with him to walk away. His eyes narrowed when Hirokawa blocked his way. "Move." He said lowly.

Slap

Hikari's eyes widened as her jaw dropped. Hirokawa just slapped Fushimi, hard. The brunette quickly stood in front of Fushimi, glaring at her senpai. Something inside of her snapped. Fushimi is one of her best friend and when someone messes with her friends, they deal with the class rep herself. Her expression became serious and cold, a frown appeared on her lips and her eyebrows were furrowed down.

"Senpai, what you did was wrong. Apologize to Saruhiko. Now." She chided sternly.

Hirokawa's cheeks were flustered bright red in embarrassment. "Who do you think you are!" She raised her hand up, ready to slap the brunette. Hikari didn't even try to block or move away. She was ready, but the stinging pain never came to her. Her eyes widened when a hand was holding Hirokawa's wrist. Her blue eyes widened as it was Fushimi who protected her. The beautiful black-haired girl stared at Fushimi with wide violet eyes, shocked. "L-Let go of me!" she demanded, yanking her wrist back.

Fushimi only glared.

"Sakura!" a voice cried out loudly. The three turned to see a boy, two to three years older than Fushimi and Hikari, running to them. He scowled at the sight of Fushimi holding Sakura's wrist. He quickly shoved Fushimi away. "OI! What do you think you're doing to my girlfriend?!" he demanded angrily.

Hikari blinked, giving the teen a dumbfounded look. "Hah? What do you mean?"

Hirokawa smirked and hugged her 'boyfriend' from behind. "Miyoshi-kun! He forced me to break up with you so he could date me! He and his ex also threatened to hit me if I don't do what they say!" she faked crying, giving the vulnerable look.

"Wait a minute… let me say this… Hah?" Hikari shouted, demanding for an explanation. Hirokawa was the one who asked Fushimi out and Fushimi didn't force her, he didn't even want to be with her in the first place! "Look, you got it all wrong! Saruhiko's innocent! She's an evil witch!" she pointed her finger accusingly at Hirokawa.

Miyoshi growled and pushed Hikari away, stomping his way to Fushimi. He drew back his arm and balled up his hand. The senior punched Fushimi right on his cheek, sending him to the floor. Hikari's eyes widened at the sight. Miyoshi twisted the collar of Fushimi's shirt underneath his sweat jacket, bringing the bespectacled boy closer to his sneering face.

"You little bastard! I'll teach you a lesson for messing with my girl!"

He raised his fist once more, ready to land another punch. Fushimi stared at him through bored eyes. The black-haired boy blinked as he watched his senpai's fist drew way back for a painful punch. He blinked as everything went in slow motion. His eyes suddenly widened when his senpai's wrist was held firmly by a hand. Miyoshi's right hand was twisted behind his back while an arm was wrapped around his neck, headlock-ing him. He was pulled forcefully away from Fushimi into a good five feet before he was shoved away.

Miyoshi scowled, "You little—!" He lunged forward with his fist.

Hikari swerved in time and ducked down to a squatting position. She swiped Miyoshi off his feet with a painful leg-swipe and a jab to the back of his knees. The senior was sent to the floor with a loud thud, knocking the air forcefully out of his lungs. Before he could even get up, a hand shot out to grab his collar, bringing his face closer to the attacker.

"You should listen to your master, White Belt-san." Hikari said, her sharp blue eyes glaring holes at Miyoshi's head. "You don't use Karate to hurt people. You protect them, dumbass." She pushed him away and he cowered back, dragging himself to behind his girlfriend.

Hikari approached Hirokawa with the same serious and cold look. Before she could even talk, Hirokawa raised her hand, ready to slap the brunette back into her senses. A hand grabbed her wrist before she could even slap anyone.

"Let me go you—!"

"You what? Scum? Bitch? Witch? You can call me anything you want, but you do not hurt my friends or call them names." Hikari said and her grip tightens around her senpai's wrist. Hirokawa flinched and tried to loosen the grip by digging her left hand's nails into Hikari's wrist. The brunette didn't once flinch. She kept her straight expression. "Hirokawa-senpai might be pretty, but her heart is rotten." Finally, she released her grip, pushing the girl into Miyoshi's arms.

The two quickly ran away from the brunette.

Fushimi stood up and approached the brunette. "Hikari—,"

"I've decided…"

"?"

Hikari turned around to Fushimi with a determined look. "I've decided that I would work hard on to be the best karate master! I have to get stronger to protect you, Saruhiko! Stronger to protect Misaki and Aya! Stronger to protect Takeru-niichan and everyone else!" she screamed her goal to the air, hoping the heaven to hear her wish. "Hear that world?! There's going to be a new karate master!"

Fushimi let sighed from his nose as a small rare smile appeared on his lips. He ruffles Hikari's hair, "You're not going to be the best karate master with a bloody wrist like that." he said, grabbing Hikari's right hand gently. The girl flinched as Fushimi observed the nail marks. He sighed, rolling the blue sweat jacket's sleeve up for the brunette. "Let's go to the nurse's office."

"You too…" Hikari poked his cheek gently, right at the bruising spot and he flinched. "Now what would your fans say when they know their precious Saruhiko-kun is punched in the face by Miyoshi-senpai?" she teased, wiggling her eyebrow at him.

Fushimi sighed.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"So that's why I suggest we make a Saruhiko Protection Program! For short, SPP! Or S2P!" Hikari exclaimed, her left hand raise above her head, pointing the ceiling as her right hand was being attended by Aya, since they can't find the school nurse at her office. So Aya was the one who was attending Fushimi and Hikari with Yata watching. The light-mauve eyed girl was finished with Fushimi and was now attending Hikari. It was hard to keep the girl in place since she was always moving around like a five year old. "We can wear cool black glasses and wear nifty suits with gadgets! It'll be like we're protecting a prime minister! Oh! Or a prince!" she gleefully suggested making a club.

Yata stared at Hikari. "Hey, Aya, perhaps you've used too much alcohol." The nurse could only laugh.

"Hey! This has nothing to do with the alcohol!"

"She doesn't need alcohol to be delusional." Yata continued.

Aya playfully punched Yata's shoulder. "Don't say that," she said, even though that might be true. She placed her hand on Hikari's shoulder, pushing her down before continuing to work on bandaging the wound. "And done!" she exclaim with a smile.

Hikari stared at her wrist before grinning. "I've finally decided!" she suddenly shouted, making Fushimi, Yata and Aya turn to her. "Aya can be the caring big sister!"

Aya blinked her eyes. "Huh?"

Hikari turned to face Fushimi and Yata. "Do you guys remember when we talked about the three of us being a family?" The two boys nodded their head. "Well, since Aya is our best friend too, I've decided to make her the caring big sister to Saruhiko!" she said.

The twin-tailed brunette giggled. "I'm Saruhiko's big sister? Then what's Misaki's and yours?" she asked.

"I'm the lazy-ass father who turned somehow not lazy when it comes to his family's safety while Misaki here is the mot—!" The brunette didn't finish her sentence. She was already put in a headlock by Yata, preventing her to ever finish the word. She reached her hand out to the air dramatically, trying to grab air.

Fushimi rolled his eyes. "Misaki's the mother."

"Saruhiko!" Yata shouted, face flushed red as he released Hikari from the headlock.

Aya laughed and Hikari moved to hide behind her. "Help your father, Aya! Your mother has turned to a she-devil!" she said in her 'father' voice.

"Don't worry, father! I will protect you!" Aya decided to play along. "Oh father! Mother wouldn't buy me the new edition of Barbie!" she covered her face, crying dramatically.

Hikari snickered, wrapping her arm around Aya's shoulder as her other arm were directed at Fushimi. "Don't worry my wonderful beautiful daughter! Your wonderful darling little brother, Saruhiko, and your wonderful awesome father would pitch in and buy you a whole set of beautiful Barbie doll!" she said.

Yata shrieked in horror. "Stop it! You two are freaking me out!" he backed away a few steps.

Fushimi sighed before karate-chopping both Aya's and Hikari's head, earning an 'aw' from the two girls. "When are you two going to grow up?"

"We're still in Middle School, Saruhiko. No need to grow up that fast." Hikari said, clearing her throat as her voice went back to normal. She watched as Yata calmed down and Aya smiling at the chestnut-haired boy. Her eyes switched from the two to Fushimi—who was staring at the Yata and Aya. He caught her staring at him when he turned his gaze to the brunette. Hikari smiled at him and turned her gaze out of the window, watching as the skies turned into different shades of red and orange. "Let's all go to my house and celebrate for today's successful practice! There'll be warm milk tea!" she said.

Yata grinned. "Is your brother going to make the tea? He makes the best tea in the world!"

Even the picky Fushimi likes drinking Takeru's famous milk tea.

Hikari shook her head. "Nope! I'm going to make it!"

Instantly, the three froze.

"Eh? What's wrong?"

Aya was the first one to snap out. "S-Sorry, Hikari… but um… even though I've been friends with your for three weeks… I know that you suck at cooking." She gave a weary smile.

Yata raised his hand. "Yeah. I know because I've been friends with you the longest. I still remember the last time you almost burn my kitchen." he sweat-dropped at the memory.

Fushimi nodded, raising his hand as well.

"EH?! You guys are so mean! I'm not that bad!" Hikari complained.

The three looked at each other, nodding. "You suck badly."

Hikari cringed and went into the corner, sulking.

* * *

Special thanks to: Vivichi306, BlueXRedKnight, Riku Kingdom Hearts for adding this story to their favs!

Special thanks to: Vivichi306, BlueXRedKnight, Waltzing Shadow, Riku Kingdom Hearts, Zephyr's Voice for adding this story to their alerts!

Reviews are very appreciated, and pleas no flames ^^

don't be shy to tell me what you guys think of this story ^^


End file.
